Flushed
by chille-tiid
Summary: While visiting Wales, things end up working themselves out. Pure Howl/Sophie fluff


**Author's note: I suppose this follows the book a bit more than movie but I feel anyone can read it (Megan is Howl's sister who lives in our real world Wales which still has magic and his niece is Mari and nephew Neil).**

 **P.S. This doesn't follow any of the other HMC stories I've written**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of its characters**

It was like a sunset, but just the bottom part near the horizon. It was a funny combination of red, orange, and yellow – and every color in between them – that seemed to shift depending on the light shining on it. Though now with the sun shining in past the curtained windows it appeared to be more red than anything else. What would one call such a color? Would there be different names for the different shades as they appeared? It was getting long now, hopefully she wouldn't cut it…

"What are you thinking about Uncle Howell?" Mari asked the wizard. Howl snapped out of his trance and looked down at the little girl. She was sitting on the floor with a small pile of crayons and paper in front of her. On the paper was a little ball of orange and yellow, suspiciously reminding Howl of Calcifer.

"Magic things," Howl said. There was no way in hell he would admit he was mindlessly staring and analyzing Sophie's hair. Said witch was sitting at the table by the window conversing with Howl's sister. It had been quite some time since their odd little family had gone through the whole Witch of the Waste ordeal. Sophie had indeed broken the curse on Calcifer and himself that day yet Howl could not admit to anyone the way he felt about the young witch. Of course, he was absolutely smitten with her. But Sophie had not shown any signs of reciprocation so he had kept his feelings hidden.

"Oh," Mari replied. She picked up a green crayon and looked up thoughtfully. A smile appeared on her face and she stood up suddenly.

"Auntie Sophie!" she called with delight. The two women looked her way, Sophie's cheeks going slightly pink at the term. Howl, too, felt his cheeks growing hot but with a little wave of magic he stopped them from growing red.

"Now Mari," Megan chided gently, "Sophie is not your aunt." The little girl's face remained bright.

"Oh it's alright," Sophie said, smiling. Mari hopped from one foot to the other in excitement.

"Can I draw you and Uncle Howell together?" she asked. Howl looked to Sophie expectantly. He saw Sophie gulp – out of nervousness? – but nevertheless she smiled at his niece.

"Of course," Sophie said. Mari squealed with delight, running over to Sophie and grabbing her hand. She pulled her over to the couch Howl sat upon and the young witch sat down beside him. She made sure to sit far enough away from him that they weren't close to touching, but close enough that it wasn't out of the ordinary. Mari pursed her lips, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"What is it?" Howl asked.

"Too far apart," Mari said. Howl and Sophie side-eyed each other before scooting closer to one another. Howl's knee bumped Sophie's and once more he felt the hot flush growing on his cheeks. Sophie was hyperaware of Howl's thigh pressed up against her own and her face also began to go rosy. Both attempted to let their minds wander elsewhere. Mari, looking satisfied, sat down and began to draw on a blank piece of paper. Megan chuckled to herself at the look on her brother's face as he tried to conceal his discomfort. When would he finally admit that he loved that girl, she wondered. Before she goes and finds someone more deserving. Shaking her head at that last thought, she stood and went to the kitchen to make tea.

Mari scribbled on the paper with great intention, looking up frequently. Howl smiled slightly at the warmth of Sophie's leg next to his own. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the awkwardness plain on her face. This made him want to laugh, but he refrained for fear of her anger. It was only a few minutes before Mari set down her crayon and picked up the piece of paper. She turned it this way and that, murmuring _mhmms_ and _ahas_. Then she stood up, still looking at the drawing.

"It's done," she concluded, smiling. Sophie shifted away from Howl a couple of inches and Mari took the opportunity to throw herself between the two of them.

"What d'ya think?" she asked eagerly. Howl and Sophie looked at the picture. It was clearly the two of them, standing in a grassy meadow. The Howl and Sophie were holding hands in the picture…

"You're very talented," Howl said happily. Mari squealed with delight and turned to look at Sophie. Howl noted the pink of her cheeks.

"It's lovely, dear!" she said. Howl silently applauded the two of them at being able to hide the embarrassment and awkwardness. Mari looked back at the drawing, feeling quite satisfied. Sophie gave Mari a kiss on the cheek. The little girl giggled.

"Uncle Howell?" The wizard laughed audibly at the sugary look she gave him. He, too, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle even more. And her laughter was contagious, for soon all three were laughing contentedly.

"Now at the same time!" Mari said. Both laughed once more before leaning in to the little girl at the same time. But just as their lips were to meet her cheeks, Mari leaned back. Howl's lips did not make contact with childish cheeks, but with the corner of rosy lips. And the same went for Sophie. Their kiss lasted but a moment before both pulled away in surprise. Mari began to laugh as both of their faces went absolutely crimson. Sophie leapt up, looking horrified. Howl also stood up abruptly.

"Did I hear Megan call me? I'd better go see," Sophie spluttered before darting into the kitchen.

"I better go see if Neil needs help with homework," Howl had stumbled out at the same time, rushing up the stairs, leaving his niece to her fit of joy.

* * *

Sophie sat on the couch in front of the fire with her knees tucked up to her chin, arms around her thighs. For once she was glad Calcifer was off doing who knows what, for she finally had some time alone. Earlier that day, they had come back from Wales in awkward silence and both had gone to their private quarters. Much to Sophie's dismay, she could not get the feeling of Howl's lips against her skin out of her mind. She'd felt it bad enough that their legs had been touching. She knew Mari had meant no harm by it, but the little joke was not what the witch and wizard needed. Sophie was in love with Howl, but she had seen no signs that he felt the same. So she'd let things continue on as they had been, minus the Witch of the Waste's curse on both their parts.

"What a mess," she murmured aloud, burying her face in knees. Behind her, something creaked. Howl had gotten halfway down before realizing Sophie was already occupying the room. But as he'd tried to go back up, the stairs betrayed his position. He saw her turn her head.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I'll just–"

"No, please, you don't have to leave," she interrupted. Howl hesitated before descending the rest of the steps and coming to sit on a chair by the fire. As they sat in silence both kept their eyes on the flames, though their thoughts were on the other. Howl had also not been able to keep the kiss out of his mind. In the moment it had been terrifying. But looking back on it now he realized how exhilarating it had been, being so physically close to her.

"Howl?" Sophie's voice was soft. Howl turned his head her way.

"About earlier today…" She paused, looking to Howl. He stared back at her. To go it head-on, or to play it sly?

"What about it?" Howl asked. His cowardice got the best of him, so sly it was. Sophie put her feet on the floor and folded her hands in her lap. She decided to take a chance.

"Mari is a sneaky little child, isn't she?" She kept her voice as calm as she could, gazing at the fire again. The relaxed way she spoke caught him off guard, knocking the slyness out of his demeanor and replacing it with equal nonchalance. Without thinking, he answered:

"Thank goodness." Sophie's eyes widened and Howl quickly caught himself. Uh oh, he thought. In the light of the fire he allowed the hotness to spread across his cheeks. Sophie looked away, attempting to hide the grin spreading across her face. So their sentiments were the same, it seemed. Feeling bold, she looked at him again.

"Perhaps there has been some miscommunication between the two of us," she said coolly. Howl's face shifted from embarrassment to confusion to contented. He laughed, causing Sophie to join in. When their laughter subsided, Sophie yawned.

"Why don't we clear it all up in the morning?" Howl suggested. The young witch smiled thoughtfully and stood up, stretching.

"May I walk you to your room?" At this Sophie chuckled.

"You may," she replied, turning toward her bedroom door with Howl following. He rolled his eyes at himself. Offering to walk her to her own bedroom door no more than ten feet away…

"Howl?" Howl shook the stupid thought from his mind. Sophie stood in the doorway to her room, one hand on the doorknob and the other in a fist by her chest. She was looking up at him. Dropping both of her hands at her side she stepped closer. Howl swallowed, eyes on her. Sophie took one of his hands in her own and placed the other on his cheek. The wizard sucked in a breath of surprise but let himself lean into her touch. Adding to the surprise, Sophie stood up on her toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He had thought the incident earlier had been exhilarating but it was nothing compared to this.

When she pulled away and gave his hand a squeeze he very nearly pulled her in for more. But if they were going to work things out, there would be plenty of opportunities to do that. "Goodnight, Howl," Sophie said, entering the bedroom. Howl smiled.

"Goodnight, Sophie." As she shut the door, he couldn't help but mentally thank his mischievous niece.

 **Thanks for reading. I feel like I always write similar scenarios for these two (and how they confess their love or whatevs) but I can't help it, I just love stuff like this and it seems the most true to their stubborns selves (at least with the books)**

 **Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, and thanks again :)**


End file.
